


Please Don't Go

by Your_Cass_is_Mine



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cutting, Depression, Human Wade Wilson, M/M, One Shot, Or Is he?, Peter Parker Isn't Real, Schizophrenic Wade Wilson, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Cass_is_Mine/pseuds/Your_Cass_is_Mine
Summary: Wade Wilson would seem to be a normal person, but inside, he's fighting battles. Battles that leave him wounded, battles that leave him broken.





	Please Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> Good Luck

Wade Wilson stared out at the dark sky, a half-empty beer bottle in his left hand. The other was resting in his lap. "Peter? Do you ever think that people purposely avoid you, so that they won't have to talk to you? Because they don't seem to want to talk to you."

Peter Parker, sitting across from wade on the window-sill, looked over at Wade. "Sometimes... maybe they think I have some sort of disease. But.. the way they treat you. That's not acceptable."

Wade nodded absently, brushing his fingers across Peter's hand. "I... I just wish I was normal."

Peter turned his head sharply to Wade, "You are normal! Don't let anyone say otherwise."

Wade blinked slowly. "I'm serious. People don't seem to see you. They look at me weirdly when I talk to you. Like I'm talking to Satan, or a ghost."

A sigh escaped Peter, and he entwined their fingers together. "Wade. Listen to me. If they can't treat you normally, then you shouldn't be here."

Wade said nothing, just looked down at his scarred arms, some of the scabs from the blade that he drew across his skin, remaining. He got up from the window sill and walked over to his nightstand, reaching in the drawer to retrieve the blade. He went over to Peter, his fingers fiddling with the cold piece of metal in hand. 

"It's for the best, Wade." Peter whispered, eyeing the blade in the blonde's hand. 

Still, Wade said nothing, only gripped the piece of metal in his hand tighter. With a quick movement, he pressed it against his skin, sliding it across his arm. He watched the blood rise to the surface. He continued slashing the blade across his arm until his arm was stained with dark, warm blood. His hand got shaky, and he dropped the blade, blood splattering across the window sill.

Peter was silent. His eyes blank.

Wade let the blood flow down his arm, his vision getting slightly blurry. "Peter?"

Peter tore his gaze away from the sky, "Mm?"

"It'll be okay, won't it?" Wade whispered.

Peter smiled tightly. "Yeah. Yeah, it'll be okay."

* * *

Wade stood at the edge of roof, tears rolling down his cheeks. His heart was pounding frantically in his chest, and his breathing was ragged. Peter stared down at the street below them. "Together," he had promised.

A small smile found it's way through his tears when Wade looked over at his beautiful boy, "Together."

He held both of his arms out wide, and leaned backwards, plummeting towards ground. Once last spark of fear smoldered into nothing as his body hit the cement. He felt his skull crack, and then he was gone.

A crowd of people gathered around his body, a brunette boy pushed through, and his eyes widened. "Wade!" Tears fell from his face as he dropped down besides the body. "No, no, no, no, Wade! Wake up! Please don't leave!" his hands were blood-soaked as his hands frantically gripped Wade. "Please don't go. You promised that we'd live a h- happy life. Goddamn it!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :3


End file.
